How he really feels
by inuyashalover8536
Summary: How does Inuyasha really feel about kagome. When they defeat Naraku will Kagome go home or stay with the half demon Inuyasha. Inu&Kag im sorry i suck at summeries and its rated m just in case.
1. the waiting

**Disclaimer:** I do not Inuyasha or anything about him though I wish I did.

**The Waiting **

As always Inuyasha was waiting by the well for Kagome to arrive. She had been gone on one of her three day trips back home. Inuyasha started becoming very impatient.

_What the hell is tacking her so long she should have been back by now? _Inuyasha thought to his self. Another hour had passed and she still had not arrived. This made him very upset. Why would she tell him that she would be back at this time if she wasn't going to come? He felt like he had waited long enough so he jumped sown the well to go fetch her. There were shards that needed to be found and she was wasting time going home.

On the other side Kagome was sitting there just thinking not realizing that the time had just flown by. Then all of a sudden Kagome was startled out of her daze.

_I was waiting for you. What's taking you so long? Why are you just sitting there you should have been back by now? Come on lets go._ Inuyasha barked at her. Kagome was shocked to her the tone in his voice.

_I was just thinking. You ask too many questions. And ill come back when I feel like it. _Kagome was upset she didn't think that Inuyasha should have been like that. Sure he was selfish and self centered. But the world didn't revolve around him.

Inuyasha looked at her confused. He didn't understand why was she getting upset he's the one that should be mad he was waiting for her when she said that she was going to be there. _Come on we need to finish collecting the shards. _He said without looking at her.

_What is that all I am to you is a damn jewel dector? _Kagome screamed at him.

_No that's not true._ He whispered to himself. _You're much more._ He wasn't meaning for anyone else to hear him.

_w...what did you just say_? Kagome questioned him with hidden tears.

_Damn wench I said lets go. Why do you always have to question me?_ Inuyasha said as he lifted Kagome onto his back and jumped down the well.

_Why doesn't she understand that I love her? I mean all I do is protect her. She doesn't believe me she thinks that I'm in love with Kikyo and she doesn't even know the truth. _Inuyasha thought to his self.

The got to the other side quickly, jumping out of the well and heading straight to the village. Kagome knew that the rest of the gang was waiting but she still wanted to take her time getting there. She walked instead of having Inuyasha carry her. It was still barley light out but they had enough time to make it before the sun completely faded.

_Inuyasha what's wrong? You don't seem you're self tonight._ Kagome gave him a questioning look. She loves the half demon but she knew he would never want to be with her. He had kikyo he didn't need her.

_Nothing why?_

_Oh nothing never mind I was just daydreaming._

He ignored it and they just keep walking. They were in the village before they new it.

_Kagome you're back. I missed you. _Shippo yelled as he jumped in her arms.

_How was your trip? _Asked Miroku

_Finally someone worth talking to. _Sango smiled as she hugged Kagome.

_Why don't we all catch some rest before we leave? Were leaving at sunrise._

Inuyasha announced as he walked out of the hut.

Morning came which felt like in minutes and the gang was up getting ready for the journey that lay ahead. Breakfast was done and off they were. Bellies full and ready to go that was the way to start the day off. Ship even had his lollypops to keep him active.

Kagome walked in front of everyone but behind Inuyasha. She wasn't right behind him but half way in between him and the rest of the gang. She wanted some time alone so that she could think and think is what she did. _What happened last night did I hear Inuyasha right. Am I just imagining things? I could have sworn that he said I was more to him. More then just a jewel dector. But why won't he tell me how he really feels. _Kagome thought this over and over through out most of their journey that day. At this point she had caught up too Inuyasha unknowing to her. She looked over at him and watched him for at least 5 minutes.

_What do you want? Why do you keep staring at me?_ He asked her looking as puzzled as ever.

_Oh I'm sorry I was daydreaming I didn't realize sorry._

_Ok if you say so. But I know that you're not telling me something. Kagome _we started whispering so that only she could hear. _Can I talk to you alone tonight? I have something on my mind that I wanna talk to you about. _

_Sure Inuyasha when everyone goes to sleep we will talk ok._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

END OF CHAPTER ONE sorry I am tired I need to go to bed. I will update with in the next few days. But please this is my first story so be nice to me. I will take what it is you throw at me but don't be to harsh please. Also I would like at least one review before I update just one that's all I ask for please. R&R PLEASE

Thank you,

Inuyashalover8536


	2. the waiting contuined

I just wanted to say thank you to ShadowDragon, Hillary, and Dark MIko. For reviewing. Also I would like to say that the first chapter wasn't as long as It should have been so I will be continuing chapter one here and again I am sorry. Also _this is someone talking, this is someone thinking. _Sorry I didn't do that in the first one I wasn't thinking.

_DISCLAMIER: _unfortunaly I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the other characters Rumiko Takahashi does however I do own all 4 movies and the first and third box set.

**The waiting**

Continued

Kagome watched as her friends fell asleep one by one. She walked out of the hut and into the forest knowing that Inuyasha, was watching. He jumped down off the tree he was sitting on and followed her into the forest. The got into a clearing surrounded by the trees but they were able to see the stars in the sky.

_Inuyasha do you know what's going to happen, when our journey ends? _She asked him while looking into the sky. The stars were so beautiful especially tonight. Inuyasha looked at her for a moment before he began to speak but he didn't know how he was going to say anything that was on his mind.

_Well I think that Sango and Miroku will get married and they would have their own kids and that they would take care of Shippo. What do you think will happen?_ He looked at her with questions filling his eyes. He didn't want to keep going he was afraid to tell her how he felt. What was it he was going to do once the jewel was complete and their journey was at an end?

_Well when it's complete I think the same as you with Sango and Miroku but the rest is either you will become full demon or you will follow Kikyo to hell and I will go back to my time. _She said not looking at him. He was speechless. He didn't know what to say or how to react. _Are you going to say something Inuyasha? You're being really quiet._ Kagome finally looked over at him.

_Kagome I really don't know how to say this but i'm going to say it the way that it comes out. I love you I always have and I always will. You were the one that stood by me when I needed someone, it was you that took care of me even though I could take care of myself. You cried for me no one has ever cried for me but my mother. In battle you were there even though I told you to stay away. Most importantly you didn't care that I was only a stupid half demon._ Inuyasha looked up at her with a worry look in his eye. It was Kagome's turn to be shocked. She looked at him in a way that only one other person could or ever did the way his mother looked at him. With such love and care for him.

_Inuyasha I love you I always have. I thought that you loved Kikyo though. _Kagome looked away from him with sadness in her eyes thinking that he really loved Kikyo still.

_I loved Kikyo I do not anymore I love you now. My life just wouldn't seem right without you. _Inuyasha grabbed her face to face him then he slightly leaned down to kiss her softly._ Just one last thing I want to ask you. When were done do you want to stay here or go back home. _

Kagome stood up from where she sat and turned to head back to the village. _I want to be with you but I don't want to have to travel back and forth I need some time to think about it. Just promise me one thing. _She turned around to look at him in his beautiful orange eyes.

_Anything for you Kagome anything._

_When we find the rest of the jewel promise me that you'll stay a half demon. _She asked him sweetly

_If that is what you want then I shall. Are you sure you don't want me to be human._

Kagome had walked over to him at this time and whispered it into his ear. _No I love you for you._

_I promise then. _Inuyasha smiled sweetly at her. His eyes were filled with passion. Fiery passion. Kagome then sat back down but this time she sat on his lap facing him.

_I have wanted to tell you since the first time that we meet that I knew that there was something between us I just didn't realize what it was till later. I loved you since then I have always loved you. _

_Kagome I want you so badly to be a part of my life. _Inuyasha grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him till the face was only centimeters apart. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her vowing to never let go. The two got up about and hour later a headed back to the village.

_Kagome just one last thing before we get there. We have to keep this to our selves for a little while otherwise you could be in greater danger._ She smiled sweetly at him kissed him one last time, and the took off towards their beds once again

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This chapter was actually shorter then I had planed but then again it was cut into two sections sorry about that. I feel that my story telling isn't all that great but please r&r and tell me what you think ill put the next chapter up in a couple of days.


	3. The Jewel Shards

Hey everyone thought that it was time that I updated so here I am. Lol. Thank you for the reviews that I got much appreciated also I would like to know why I would get an alert. I do not understand. Well any ways here I go on with chapter 2.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha except in my dreams.

Chapter 2:

The jewel shards

Sunrise filled the morning air along with the smell of Kagome's cooking. Everyone awoke with grumbling bellies and began to eat. Before long everyone was ready to go.

_Were getting close to another shard I can feel it._ Kagome looked up instantly. It's not far away from this village but far enough that I get a faint feeling from it.

_Which way is it._ Inuyasha jumped up waiting for a reply. She pointed north and they all started off. The sun was starting to set by the time that the reached the village only to find it completely destroyed.

_Where is everyone? _Shippo asked not to anyone really.

Out of nowhere two young kids came running up to them. A boy and a girl. _Please help us we have been here hiding since last night. _Asked the little boy. _We don't know where anyone is. Please._ The little girl beside him started crying.

_Where mommy and daddy are, are they ever going to come home? _She was crying so hard that only Inuyasha and her brother understood her.

_Who did this?_ Inuyasha looked at the little boy.

_It was the forest demon. He came while my sister and I were playing by the river. He took are mom and dad along with the rest of the villagers. _

_Well, what do you say guys? _Inuyasha looked at the gang already knowing the answer.

The started walking towards the village when the little girl started running away. Nobody understood why till they heard a really loud grumble. It was a 12 foot tall skeleton demon.

_Inuyasha his head there's a jewel in his the middle of his head._

_I got it stand back. He can't be that tough. The bigger they are the harder they fall._ One bow of the mighty Wind scar was all that it took. Kagome ran over and picked up the jewel shard adding it to her bottle. Then she turned around to the two children.

_What are your names? _She asked. _No worries we will help you._

_Hojan and Katana. _The boy replied. The boy was about 10 years of age and had short black hair and brown eyes his sister was about 8 with blond hair and blue eyes ( I never see any blonds in the show so I though I would put one in.)

They started towards the forest again but this time they were stopped at the edge of the forest. There was a nasty order in the air. It made Inuyasha stomach turn. Then they heard faint cries from just beyond the tall and thick trees.

_Who dares to come to my forest? _Asked a very angry voice.

_What's it to you. We want the villagers._ Inuyasha started barking back

_Well you see that's not going to happen they are a gift to my mate. I was just waiting for the two that got a way._ The voice replied

_Why don't you come out and show yourself. Unless your scared that it._ Inuyasha yawned.

Out from behind the trees stood a 10 foot tall ugly smelly ogre. He wasn't the pick of the littler and he had a very bad attitude. But then again so did Inuyasha.

_I've had enough of this. Now hand over the two that you have with you. _The ogre demanded.

_Not on your life you smelly bastard. _Inuyasha glared at him. His stomach still turning. The two fought for a good while (sorry I am not good at battle scenes.) then as always Inuyasha finished him off with his famous wind scar and Kagome's sacred arrow. Just as she had thought the demon also had another piece of the jewel. This one was inside of his stomach. The villagers all started walking out slowly seeing that the demon was dead they all decide to throw a party making Inuyasha their honoree guest. It was the least that they could do for saving them.

_Mommy daddy I'm glad that you're safe! _Screamed Katana as she ran to them.

_Another job well done._ Said Miroku they then followed the villagers back to the village and had a fest made for a king. (Where they came up with the food is still a mystery.)

Morning came quicker then they had thought. Everyone feel like they had just fallen asleep when the parting was done nobody seem to be able to remember anything after eating. Kagome got up and walked over to talk to Inuyasha.

_I need to go home. Would you mind taking me to the well? I have to I have finals that I have to study for. Ill only bee gone for a week._ Kagome asked him.

_You can't were so close to getting the rest of the shads. _

_Well I … never mind its stupid. _

_Kagome will you talk a walk with me. I need to talk to you alone. _Kagome nodded and started walking to where he was headed. She made sure to stay close by due to the fact that Inuyasha was walking faster then normal.

_What is it Inuyasha._

_Can I … can I come with you._

_Well… umm… _

_I'll stay in the house if that's what you want. I just want to be with you. _

_I was going to ask you but I thought that you would say no. _She looked at him with watery eyes. She didn't know why she was crying. It just felt like the thing to do.

_Please don't cry Kagome I love you and I want to be with you. Weather it's my time or yours I don't care as long as I am with you I'm happy._

_I want to tell the others good bye before I leave and then we can go ok. _Kagome looked up at him smiling. Before she was able to walk away he had grabbed her hand and swung her around. Her face was but inches in front of his. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly. He held her there for a good ten minutes before he let go of her.

_No hurry so we can go. _He whispered into her ear.

Back at the village everyone was starting to go look for the two of them. They hadn't said anything they just disappeared.

_Hey guys, I'm going to go back to my time for about a week I got finals and I can't miss them. _

_Ok well good luck._ Sango said

_Will miss you. _Replied Miroku

_Don't forget the candy when you come back. _Shippo shouted to her as he jumped into her arms to say his good byes.

Everyone then turned to look at Inuyasha.

_Ill be back in a week as well I am going with Kagome to her time to keep an eye on her. See ya._

Sango and Miroku looked at one another then started laughing. They knew this was going to happen eventually.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well this is it. I hope you all like please read and review. I want at least 5 reviews before I repost. Please. Well good night everyone.


	4. Back home

Thank you all for reviewing. I shall post then next chapter since you were all great audience. I know that some of you are sitting there saying why is Inuyasha being so nice why aint he being an ass, well my story is a little different I am sorry if it bugs you but I already have the story completed and now I am just sharing it with you. Don't take me the wrong way I am not mad or trying to be mean. Remember _this is someone talking and this is them thinking._ I hope you enjoy this story this is nothing compared to the other chapters though.

**Chapter 3**

Back home

They raced off to the bone eaters well with Kagome on Inuyasha's back. Kagome had always enjoyed riding on his back she just never told him. She was afraid of what his reactions would have been. Now that he had told her he loved her changed things. She could tell him anything now.

_Are you ready?_ Inuyasha asked as they approached the well.

_Yeah let's go the sooner I get there the sooner I can relax and start studying. _Kagome answered. Inuyasha jumped in with Kagome still on his back. On the other side it was peaceful it always was they never really had to worry about demons here. They jumped out a headed for the house.

_Hi everyone I'm home and Inuyasha came with me this time._ Kagome smiled

Her family was happy to see her at home again. They were even happier to know that she was ok. They never really knew what went on, on the other side of the well, but Kagome had told them about their adventures.

_Welcome home sweetie. How was your trip this time? Inuyasha I am so glad that you decide to come back this time, Kagome tells us about the adventures that you have over there. How you can heal your self pretty well. I'm glad that someone as strong as you is making sure that my baby is safe._ Her mom smiled sweetly

Kagome started blushing. Her mom was embarrassing her but how.

_Trip was great same as always mom._ Kagome started saying. _I'll be down in a little I am going to go take a bath. _

_Oh well ok when you get done I just bought a new pillow so Inuyasha can use it if he would like while he is here. _Her mom shouted to Kagome as she ran to the bathroom. Inuyasha just watched Kagome leave the room in a daze about her. He then turned to Kagome's mother and started talking.

_Can I call you mom?_

_If you would like too._

_Well mom can I talk to you alone there is something that I would like to talk to you about._

_Sure, dad can you watch over dinner please. Sota you help him._

Inuyasha and Kagome's mom walked to the front of the shrine.

_What is it dear? You love her don't you?_

_Huh… umm yeah I do. I told her yesterday. How did you know? _Inuyasha had a puzzling look upon his face. _I don't understand how she could have known that._ He thought.

_It's the look you have in your eye. Every man gets it when he falls in love. _

_Well anyways back to what I was going to say. I wanted to know if you had a problem with me asking Kagome to be my mate._

_Your mate? Are you intending on marriage with her._

_Is that how you humans do it? Then yes._ Inuyasha smiled at her.

_You have my blessing but if you break my daughters heart…_

_No no never I wouldn't do that._ He had cut her off before she could finish.

_Why don't you go wait in the room for her then?_

Inuyasha was off. He was sitting on her bed waiting for her to get out o the bath. She was in there so long that he had fallen asleep on her bed.

_INUYASHA!!! What are you doing?_

_I was waiting for you to get out of the bath._

_Well I need to get dressed so could you wait outside my room please._

He got up off her bed to walk out into the hallway but while passing her he stopped. He grabbed her chin and lifted her head up just slightly then kissed her sweetly on the lips. He then walked out the room closing the door behind him but he didn't wait in the hall he went down stairs. His nose hap picked up on the fact that dinner was done.

Kagome stood there for a moment then turned to the door. She opened it a crack just to see if he was still there._ Dinner must be ready._ She threw on her undergarments and then put on black sweats and a white tank top then headed down stairs. Her family was all seated around the table waiting for Kagome. Inuyasha had saved her a seat right beside him.

_Have you told her yet?_ Mom asked

_No not yet. _Inuyasha shook his head

_Told who what? _Kagome walked in with a confused look on her face.

_Oh nothing. _Her mom smiled sweetly then pointed for Kagome to sit down. Once she was seated they started to eat. Her mom had made a feast. There was pork chops and steak, she made fish and chips there was also mashed potatoes and corn and rolls and a lot of other really yummy food.

_This is really good. _Inuyasha was trying to say in between bites but it was hard to understand because his mouth had been completely full.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry it's not much of a chapter but I had to stop it there. The next chapter is going to be a lemon chapter so bare with me. I will try and do it satisfaction for you. I will not update in less I get at least 5 reviews please. Just tell me what you think should happen if I like I may add it into the story and I will credit you for it I will let everyone know who's piece it is. Thank you for taking the time out to read my story I really admire you for it. :o)


	5. Do you trust me?

I am really sorry I know I am late I have just been really busy lately I will try to catch up I am sorry. This chapter is a lemon so please you have been warned. _This is someone thinking _and _this is someone talking._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the sexy InuYasha though I wish that I did.

Chapter 4

Do you trust me?

After dinner Kagome headed upstairs and InuYasha decide to go out side. He went to his usual spot. (The tree out side Kagome's room).

_The stars and the moon look nice tonight. _InuYasha thought. Then he looked over to Kagome's room.

Back up stairs in Kagome's room she was starting to get ready for bed she had been wearing sweat pants and a tank top. She went to her dresser and pulled something out of the top drawer but InuYasha couldn't see what it was.

_What was it that InuYasha and mom were talking about?_ Kagome couldn't think of anything else at the moment she was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice InuYasha watching her from the tree.

She had her back turned to the window when she started changing her clothes. She took off her top then she slipped on her beautiful red and black teddy on. She then removed her sweat pants and crawled into bed she then began writing in her diary.

_What's the point in even wearing that, you can see right through it._ InuYasha had been watching her very carefully everything had been replaying in his mind. He was remembering every little curve that he was able to see from the back view of her. _I know in my heart that Kagome is the one and only one for me._ He jumped out of the tree and started heading back to the house. Out of no where Kikyo is standing in front of the walk way back to the house. InuYasha starts to walk past her when she grabs his arm.

_Please don't leave I wish to speak to you._ Kikyo looked him straight in the eyes.

_What is it that you want Kikyo?_ He asked without much care in his voice

_Do you love her more then me? Do you really want to be with her instead? _Her face was full of sadness. She loved him but didn't realize it till it was too late and now she was dead the only way that they could be together is if he went to hell with her.

_I love Kagome more then life it's self and there isn't anything that I wouldn't do for her so you need to leave now and let me be! _He kind of yelled at her. Kikyo walked a way with a single tear streaming down her face but she understood his decision and disappeared with out first whispering _I love you InuYasha I hope you are happy and good luck._

_What in the hell was she doing here? Who cares I love Kagome not her anyways. _He thought as he was walking to the bed room. Before entering the room InuYasha knocked to make sure that it was safe to come in after all he didn't want Kagome to sit him.

_Come in._ Kagome spoke sweetly. _What's wrong InuYasha?_ She had noticed the look on his face. He just looked at her trying to figure out the right way to say it after all he didn't want her to get upset especially at him.

_I just say Kikyo outside. _He said somewhat nervous of kagome's reaction.

_Oh. So are you leaving with her then? _She looked at him holding back tears that were building up behind her beautiful brown eyes.

_NO! I told her that I love you not her._ He said firmly yet with such care at the same time.

_Oh._

_Can I as you something Kagome?_ He looked deep into her eyes.

_What?_

_Do you trust me?_

_Why?_

_I just want to know if you trust me because it is you that I love and it is you that I will spend the rest of my life with no one else. You are my one and only and I will be there to protect you till the end. _He bent over her and kissed him softly on the lips.

Kagome looked at InuYasha and pointed to an outfit that she had laid out on the chair. It was pj's for him that her mom had bought while Kagome was away on her trip.

_Put those on and then come to bed there a lot more comfortable. I need to wash your clothes anyways._ Kagome smiled sweetly. He grabbed the clothes and went to the bathroom to change. Within 5 minutes he was back in the room. His pj's were a black wife beater and plank flannel pants. He started to lay on the floor when Kagome started talking to him.

_InuYasha why don't you sleep with me tonight?_

_What?_

_Silly you can sleep up here. You don't have to sleep on the floor._

InuYasha jumped up and into her bed. It was so soft compared to the floor and the ground, even the tree wasn't this nice. He made sure to stay onto of the covers he didn't want to intrude.

_InuYasha?_

_Yeah?_

_You're still a virgin right?_

_A what? _

_A virgin?_

_What is that?_

_Have you ever shared your self with someone else? You know had sex?_

_Oh no._

_Ok then you is a virgin._

_Is that bad?_

_No. I'm a virgin too. _She smiled at him.

_I like what your wearing Kagome. _She looked at him with a confused look on her face.

_How do you know what I am wearing?_

_Don't be made at me but I was watching you from the window. I couldn't help myself your just so perfect, every little curve.  
What? _Kagome's eyes got all wide._ You were watching me change?_

_I'm sorry. _He sat up and looked away from her.

_It's ok really it is. _She smiled at him._ InuYasha I want to be with you forever. _

_Kagome? Can I see what you wearing again please?_

_Close you eyes and no peaking._

She got up and stood in front of him. He was now sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs hanging over and his feet touching the floor.

_You can open them now._ She said blushing.

_Wow you're so beautiful._

Kagome slowly too a step towards him, while slipping her teddy off. InuYasha just stared at her as though he was being hypnotized. We grabbed her waist and pulled her closer feeling her up and down trying to memorize every curve her body made.

_Kagome (gulp)…_ he started saying something but then completely forgot what it was because she was taking her panties off.

_Shhhhh…! Not now just watch. _She whispered in his ear, which sent chills down his back.

She then walked over to her door and locked it. She then grabbed her chair and pushed it up against the door knob to make sure that it couldn't be opened.

Walking back to InuYasha she threw her bra off.

_Can … can I touch?_ He asked while staring at her tits.

_Yes but be gentle. _

_I'm always gentle when it comes to you. _

He reached up and grabbed her tits they were so big and soft. Yet firm.

She was completely naked standing in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down onto the bed next to him.

_I want you InuYasha _

_I want you too. _He said as his hands were finding their way in between her legs.

Just the touch of his hands on her inner thigh was all it too to make her shiver with delight.

_Kagome you're so wet and warm._ He said as he placed his fingers in his mouth. _You taste good too can I have some more._

Before she could even answer he slipped down in between her legs and started licking up the juices that flowed from her. He darted his tongue in and out. The faster he went the faster her juices would flow.

_I never realized that you could taste so wonderful. _He said as he started kissing her belly. He reached her mouth and kissed her softly. Slowly his hands slid down to play with her nipples. Kagome was holding a pillow over her head for she had starting moaning.

InuYasha looked at her worried. Are you ok? He asked

Yeah don't stop that feels good. She smiled sweetly at him. Wait stop. She whispered

She had heard the floor boards creaking from the stairs.

KNOCK! KNOCK! Went the door

_Kagome we'll be back in a couple of hours were going to the theaters._ Her mom called from the other side of the door. _Sleep tight._

_Good night mom_

_Good night InuYasha._ She said as she started walking back down the stairs.

_Good night mom._ He replied

Kagome looked at him her eyes burning with pleasure. His eves were burning with passion. They waited to hear the front door close.

He lowered his mouth to her nipple and began sucking on it teasing her nipple with his tongue. She no longer had to worry about weather she was loud or not now. Her moaning became louder as InuYasha hands found their way back in between her legs.

He slowly spread her legs apart. Opening them as wide as they would go. He climbed on top of her, his legs in between her, his body pressing up against hers.

_I want you inside of me._ She whispered into his ear.

_Anything for you my love._

He slowly pushed his self inside of her. She jumped up with a jolt.

_What's wrong?_

_That hurt._

_I'm sorry Kagome I won't do it again._

_It only hurts the first time._

_But I don't want to hurt you again._

_InuYasha this is what I wasn't._

_Ok but if I hurt you, you can hurt me back._

He reentered her with great care.

_I love you Kagome._ He whispered in her ear as he was pulling his self out then pushing his self back in. as Kagome relaxed a bit he began to quicken his paces, she now had both of her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. InuYasha tilted his head forwards and kissed her passionately on the lips, his tongue gaining access to her mouth. Slowly he slipped down to her neck where he was placing little kisses all over. His head tilted up feeling a new strong sensation. One he had never felt before his head flew forward and he bit down on Kagome's collar bone. It wasn't a hard bite but enough to pierce through her skin with his fangs. As he began slowing down Kagome began to feel the pain from the bite.

_I'm sorry Kagome I shouldn't have done that without asking you first._

_What does that mean? Is there something about this that I should know?_

_It's a mark. I should have asked you. It tells everyone that you are taken and that they need to stay away. It's the mark you give your mate ._he stared deeply into her eyes as he finished what he was saying.

_That's ok. I want everyone to know that your mine and I am yours._

_If you bite me though my blood will run through your veins and you will become half demon like me. _

She just smiled and kissed his forehead. The two got dressed and went to bed after all they did use up all of their energy. They laid side by side her back to him as he held her waist. She was asleep in no time she had to get up early to go to school and study for her exams.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know I am a very bad person I should of updated days ago and I am very sorry. I made the chapter longer so hopefully you could forgive me. I do want at least 7 reviews before I up date again. Please r&r. I love you all. This is 5 pages long on word so I hope that you really enjoyed it.


	6. Graduation Day

I wanted to say thank you to the 4 that did review I am great full to you I dedicate this chapter to you. I hope that you do like it. Jessica, Wizardgrl09, kikiyobasher, and last but not lease shadow dragon. Sorry that I have not gotten the chance to update I have been very busy as of late and also I was stuck on reading some other peoples work. And just a note InuYasha has not asked Kagome to marry him he just marked his as hers so they are mated but not married. They are different and you should know that.

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha though with all my heart I wish that I did. I am so jealous of you Kagome you get to be with him. :( **

Chapter 5

Graduation day

Kagome awoke early the next morning. Even though the night before was very tiring she still managed to get up early and without her alarm clock. She looked next to her to see InuYasha still sleeping so she quietly sat up and got her clothes together and headed for the bathroom to get ready for school. Her finals were all this week and she made sure that she was home for them. She got to the bathroom and started her shower. She jumped in and out in about a 15 minute time period. She didn't have any time to waste.

She ran downstairs to get breakfast. She was so hunger she hadn't eaten since they had sex and she had gone to bed on an empty stomach. As she walked into the kitchen she noticed her mom was there cooking breakfast and preparing the table.

_Good morning sweetie, are you hungry?_ Her mom asked as Kagome walked into the kitchen

_Yeah I am starving._

_So are you planning on leaving after graduation?_

_Yeah I figured that I would finish my school before I went back. _

_That's smart now you can study before the test start and get the notes from your friends._

_Thanks mom._

_Anything sweetie, now how many eggs do you want?_

_Just two please._ She gave her mom a very sweet smile.

Just then sota walked into the kitchen along with grandpa and InuYasha following. Everyone sat around the table with InuYasha in-between sota and Kagome and gramps on the other side of Kagome. Kagome quickly ate and then ran off to school. After all she did have a lot that she had to catch up on.

The week had quickly passed by and Kagome was very pleased with her self on how well she did on her test. She had study every night sometimes staying up till 2 or 3 in the morning and sleeping in but she still got to school on time thanks to InuYasha.

_Well mom we will be leaving tomorrow._

_I know but right now let's not worry about that right now._

_Ok but I am just reminding you._

_I know I know. _Her mom replied smiling at her. She turned to InuYasha and winked.

Today was going to change her life forever only she didn't know it.

It was the new moon and it was also graduation night. Everyone was dressed up really nice even InuYasha was. Kagome's mom had gone to the store with him while Kagome was at school and bout him something nice but not to formal to wear. InuYasha was wearing a very nice button up red shirt with blue dickies that were slightly baggy and he had a wallet with a chain on it that hooked to his pants. (This was just for looks so he could fit in.) Kagome was wearing a white almost see through low cut dress that came to the same length that her skirt did. (Yeah I know it doesn't cover much) and she had her graduation gown over that with white toeless strapped high heels. Her mom wore a light blue dress and her brother wore the same as InuYasha on his shirt was blue. Gramps wore the same thing that he always did.

_What's graduation day?_

_A day when you walk with your class down the isle, to the stage where you receive your diploma. You get that to prove that you finished high school._

_Oh I see. I think._

_Umm Kagome?_ InuYasha called.

_Yes InuYasha?_

_You look really beautiful. _He started blushing.

_Thank you. I think that you look really handsome. _Kagome was also blushing now.

Everyone loaded up into the family van and headed to the high school. Where the ceremony was being held. Kagome said her good byes and reassured InuYasha that she was going to be ok and went over to the rest of her class. It lasted about an hour. InuYasha never took his eyes off her.

_What is the point in walking down to the stage for a piece of paper and then going to sit back down? He thought to his self as he saw Kagome doing this._ She sat down and looked up at them waving and smiling. After it was all done they loaded back up into the van and headed home. Kagome falling asleep with her head on InuYasha shoulder.

The van stopped and the got out of the car InuYasha gently walking up Kagome.

_I am so proud of you Kagome. _Her mom said

_Thanks mom._

_I have a special surprise for you in the house._

Kagome's eyes lit up and she began to wake up a little bit more. They got into the house

And Kagome looked around there's nothing out of the ordinary here she said looking through the kitchen.

_Wait right here and don't you more. InuYasha watch her please._

_Yes mom._

Her mom walked out of the room only to walk in a few moments later. She looked at Kagome and smiled sweetly. She then nodded to InuYasha and he left the room not saying anything to anyone.

_Close your eyes. And follow me into the living room and don't you dare peak._ Her mom said.

Kagome followed, soon she was standing in the middle of the living room and was wondering what was going on.

_Ok you can open them now._ Her mom said

_SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ All of her friends yelled. It was the best thing in the world. Her mom had thrown her a party and invited all her friends to come as well. The only problem was that she couldn't find InuYasha.

_Thank you everyone now would you excuse me so that I can take my graduation gown off._ She was back before anyone really noticed that she had slipped out.

When she came back into the room InuYasha was standing in the middle of the room waiting for her.

_Kagome I would like o ask you something here in front of your family and your friends._ His eyes were burning with passion as he looked at her. _I want you to know that I love you more then life it's self. You were by my side through thick and thin. You believed in me when no one else would. You accepted me for me which no one except my parents ever did. And you love me for who I was not what I was or what I could have been. And I am asking you in front of all your friends and family if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife?_ He was now on one knee with a small box that he had just pulled out of his pocket.

She looked at him with eyes wide and then she started crying. _Of course I will InuYasha I love you and I always will._

She pulled him up off the ground and gave him a very passionate kiss. He then put the ring on her finger.

_Where did you get this ring?_

_It was my mothers. She told me to give it to the one that I would marry._

_Oh InuYasha I love it._

He leaned down once again and kissed her. Everyone was still watching some of them were crying and some were awing them. After about 2 more minutes the party kicked back up and InuYasha and Kagome had gotten lost in each others eyes. The party lasted at least for about four hours. After that people started saying there farewells and departing. It was almost midnight any ways. Kagome and InuYasha need to go to bed them selves.

Hojo walked up to Kagome as he was getting ready to leave the party. InuYasha saw this and started growling.

_Congrats and good luck. I wish you all the happiness in the world. _He said while looking at Kagome. He then turned to InuYasha._ I'm glad that she has found someone who loves her the way you do. Be good to her_. He smiled and walked away._ Good bye Mrs. H_

_InuYasha you need to stop growling at every guy that talks to me they are my friends nothing more._

_I'm sorry I just get so scare when there is another guy around you._

_Sill I love you there just friends._

_Hey Kagome! _Katrina called out. She was a friend from her school. _Can I see your ring again?_

_Sure. Kagome _said as she started to walk towards her InuYasha not letting go of her at all.

_Wow that sure is a beautiful ring I wish I had a guy like that._

_I know I am lucky._ Kagome thought.

Finally everyone was gone and InuYasha and Kagome headed upstairs for a good nights sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am cutting this shorter then its suppsto be cuz I feel like it. I will update again but I felt a little selfish not updating so here it is and Jessica you can stop calling me to see if its up yet. Lol. Well R&R thank you. I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked so I am a little upset at that but I guess I will have to deal with that. More to come very shortly. Its 5:30 am so I would like to get some sleep I have been working on this for 2 ½ 3 hours I hope you like it.


	7. Back through the well

I am so sorry that I haven't updated sooner. i have had a very bad writers block and for the life of me i cant figure out what to write. reminder this is _someone talking _and this is _someone thinking._ once again i am very sorry for updating like a year later. my live has been very much like hell.

**Disclaimer: **Runs away crying you know i don't own Inuyasha

_**Chapter 7:**_

Back through the well

The two got an early morning start knowing that the rest of the gang was on the other side of the well waiting for them. Kagome quickly packed her big yellow bag full of her first aid kit. she had also remembered to get shippos candy and lots of ramen for Inuyasha and then the usual. chips and soda some water bottles everything that they needed for their trip. Now that Kagome had graduated she knew that she would not be coming back for a while and she had wanted to make sure that she was well prepared.

_kagome before we leave i think that it would be best if you left the ring here until we defeat Naraku. that way it doesn't accidentally get lost._ InuYasha looked at her.

_its ok. i was thinking of asking Kaede to hold it for me. i know that she will watch over it with her live. _Kagome then lightly kissed him on the lips. _come on lets tell everyone good bye who knows when we will be back. after all i no longer have to worry about school._

The two hurried and said there good byes and they were off. Back to the other side of the well. where danger awaited them. The others had no idea when they would be back so therefore they were not waiting as the usually would have been. InuYasha and Kagome didn't mind that one bit at least they were able to spend a lil more time together before they had to act like they normally did.

_Kagome your back!!!! _Shippo shouted as he jumped into her arms. _did you bring back the candy with you?_

Kagome started laughing as she pulled a lollipop out of her bag for him. It was good to be back here. After all this was her home away from home and she had been gone for the longest time.

_Sango I missed you so much. how is everything. any clues on the ware about of that bastard?_

Sango hugged her as though they had not seen each other for years. _Everything is fine. We were able to pick up on a clue though. Kagura came to us to tell us that he has been hiding in the north._

_Was she told to tell us or was she betraying Naraku again._

_Well it didn't sound like Naraku had told her to come tell us. She was kind of in a hurry and felt like she was being watched. She was here and gone in a matter of seconds._

_So then shall we be on our way. _

_Yeah lets get going its been forever and I cant wait much longer. _Inuyasha had jumped into the middle of their conversation. He had wanted to go and everyone knew that but why was he always so damn impatient.

_Oh before we take off can I ask a favor of you Kaede? _kagome looked at her with a warm smile upon her face.

_Yes what is it my dear?_

_Well I was wondering if you could hold on to this for just a lil while till we take care of our lil demon problem._ Kagome place the ring in her hand

Before she could answer her eyes went wide to what she was looking at. A small smile was upon her face. _are ye serious my child. Has he really asked. _she whispered

_Yes. But we don't want it to go noticed anymore then it already has. _she pulled her shirt down off her collar bone so that she could see what she meant by that.

_Oh my you two have been busy._ she slightly laughed. _don't worry your secret is safe with me._

_Thank you. _Kagome hugged her before she and the rest of the gang took off.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was bright and the birds were chirping the flowers were blooming and yet the only thing that Kagome was able to see was Inuyasha. Thankfully everyone else was to busy with there own thoughts that they didn't even notice this. Then out of nowhere came a huge gust of wind.

_Damn wolf._ Inuyasha growled _what the hell do you want._

_I was wanting to make sure that my woman was ok. I haven't seen or smelt her in a while._ Koga looked over at Kagome with the biggest grin he could master up on his face. _what the hell did you do to my woman you damn flee bag._

_Now stop it the two of you._ Kagome was getting really tired of the two of them constantly fighting. Yea it was flattering that they were fighting over her but It was getting old and she was getting really tired of hearing it.

_What has he done to you. Your not the same._

_Well koga if you must know then fine. _Kagome showed him the mark on her collar bone.

_How dare you touch my woman._

_Excuse me. Who in the hell ever said I was your woman you really need to stop claiming me like I'm some kind of property. As you can see I am not your woman nor will I ever be._

_But Kagome…. _Koga started to say but was cut off by her words

_No I don't want to here it. I made my own decision now if you don't like it too bad. We are friends and if that's not good enough for you then I don't know what to tell you. You have a perfectly good woman back home waiting for you. _

_But…_Kagome cut him off again

_The woman that you made a promise to when she was so much smaller. Now please go away. Before you really upset me._

_Damn who does she think she is talking to me like that. I have always been there to help her when the flee bag would let her down._ Koga was upset but left all the same.

_Lets go! _Kagome barked at the others.

**2 hours later:**

They all followed afraid to make her madder then she already was. _Its starting to get dark how about we settle down soon and make camp._ She suggested

Miroku and Sango went to collect some fire wood as InuYasha went to fill the Bucket up with spring water. Kagome and Shippo rummaged threw he back pack to see what they would be having for dinner.

_How about we have shrimp and rice._

_That sounds good. _Shippo jumped up and down in delight.

_Dinner will be ready in an hour. _Kagome sweetly pointed out.

While Kagome cooked everyone else set up camp. They put the sleeping bags around the fire as usual so that everyone would keep warm by the flames. And like every other normal night InuYasha would sleep in the trees above them keeping a look out as to make sure that no harm would come to them in the night while they sleep peacefully. After all he was a demon and he didn't need as much sleep as them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry that this chapter is so short I was just wanting to put up a chapter because I know that you have awaited patiently and I am deeply sorry. Please r&r I promise I will update soon I am just having really bad writer block. So please give me all the ideas that you can and help me write this story for you. All comments and ideas are welcomed. Remember there are no stupid ideas just stupid people. Lol. that's what my teacher always told me. And thank you again.

Also do you think I should put another lemon in this story and if so should it be Kagome and InuYasha again. Or should I do Sango and Miroku. Or should I do a lemon for both pairings. Just let me know I want to make you my reader happy.


End file.
